Distraction
by Black-Uranium
Summary: One shot for a friend @IrishSaint96 on twitter. Murphy's sad that his girl won't be coming home. He finds a welcome distraction. M for stuff and things lol


_**I'm writing this as one shot for my twitter friend IrishSaint96 if you're a BDS fan and not following her, you should. I like stories that work in together so this takes place before Katie comes back to Boston.**_

**Distraction**

"Get a hold of ya self man," Connor said to Murphy who was spending another evening moping.

"I jus' cannot believe she's na coming back ta visit," Murphy replied, "Katie said she'd come back in da summer."

"She said she'd try brother," Connor responded somberly, "We don't ha' a hold on dat lass."

"I shoulda told 'er before she left," Murphy pouted.

"Wha' good would dat 'ave done?" Connor asked, "She would ha' stayed and resented ya for not letting 'er go or she still would 'ave gone."

"Shut it, Conn," Murphy replied, "I jus' wish she knew how I feel."

"Ya were always the sensitive one little brother," Connor laughed, "I love that lass too but ya don't see me moping around."

"Fuck you," Murphy hated when Connor through the little brother thing at him. Their mother never told them who was older.

"Come on let's head ta McGinty's drink a beer den find us a distraction," Connor replied.

"Alright Conn, let's go," Murphy reluctantly agreed. The two walked quietly the block to their favorite bar. They were greeted with cheers when they walked in the bar.

Doc McGinty had become like a grandfather to them. A crazy drunk, grandfather with turrets, but Doc loved them dearly. Doc treated them like family.

"What'll ya have b-b-boys? Fuck! Ass!" Doc asked.

"Usual," Murphy grumbled as he stuffed a cigarette in his mouth and sat down on the bar stool. Doc set the pint and shot of whiskey in front of Murphy and took to making a more cheerful conversation with the lighter haired brother. Murphy focused on his glass and tuned them out. Murphy was startled back into the present when she bumped into him.

"Sorry," the girl said. "I'm such a klutz tonight." Murphy looked up into her blue eyes and smiled.

"Is ok, lass, ya are tha prettiest thing to run into me t' night," he responded.

"Thank you," she said, "I'm Maeve."

"Murphy," he replied, "Are ya here alone?"

"You could say that," she answered. "That's my sister and her boyfriend." She pointed to a couple making out in the corner.

"Aye, ya want to sit 'ere?" Murphy motioned to stool beside him.

"If it wouldn't be any trouble," she replied and sat in the seat next to him. He took her in. She was pretty. Tall, long dark blonde hair. Maybe she could be the distraction Connor was talking about. He finished his beer and ordered another.

"And one for the lass," Murphy hollered at Doc.

"I can get my own you know," Maeve said.

"I'm sure ya can, lass," he replied, "My ma raised me ta be a gentleman."

"You don't have to be," she gave him a flirty smile. She took a long drink and leaned in closer. Murphy looked at her with a raised brow. Maeve looked down at the Celtic cross tattooed on his forearm and began tracing the loops with her finger. "I like tattoos."

"My brother and I 'ave the same one," Murphy answered. "We got them with a… friend after we graduated high school." Murphy shook his head at himself. There he was sitting with a beautiful woman and his mind went back to the girl who left him.

"So is your brother as hot as you?" Maeve asked. Now that statement caught Murphy's undivided attention.

"Well I don' know lass, he's o'er there," Murphy pointed to his twin still at the bar talking with Doc. Connor looked over at Murphy and smiled. Murphy gave him a silent nod.

"So who's older?" she asked coyly.

"Well I'm not sure, we're twins," Murphy answered.

"That makes things a lot more interesting," she smiled, "Look I'm not one to beat around the bush."

"Tha's good ta know," Murphy responded taking a large drink from his glass. He jumped when he felt her hand on his thigh. He felt a little uneasy. He'd never had a girl be this forward with him before. It was a thrill. One he looked forward to exploring further. She leaned in and pressed her lips against the Virgin Mary tattoo on his neck.

"Would you and your brother," Maeve whispered in his ear as she slid her hand further up his thigh and grazed the zipper of his pants with her pinky, "be willing to come back to my hotel room with me tonight?"

Murphy almost choked on his beer, "Um…" he stuttered, "Lass are ye sure about dis?"

"I am," she responded, "So would you?" She felt his erection beneath his jeans and knew her answer.

"Aye," he conceded, "I will go wit' ya." Murphy pressed his lips against hers. Her hand squeezed him on top of his jeans as she opened her mouth to allow him to explore.

"I want both of you," she responded.

"Da both o'us?" Murphy questioned.

"Yes, both of you," she said. "Could you arrange that?"

"I tink I coul' lemme talk to me brother," Murphy stated. She nodded and leaned back against the bar, watching Murphy walk towards the blonde across the room.

"What is it Murph?" Connor asked.

"Ya see dat lass o'er der?" Murphy said.

"Aye, she's a pretty one," Connor replied, "Ya takin' 'er back to our place? I could crash at Rocco's if ya need."

"No she has a hotel she said," Murphy responded.

"Den I won't wait up for ya," Connor stated and smiled.

"Dat girl wants both o'us ta go wit' her," Murphy swallowed hard.

"Are ya daft boy?" Connor replied, "Ya sure dats what she said."

"I'm positive, Conn," Murphy said, "She was clear about it."

"It could be fun," Connor agreed easier than Murphy thought he would.

"So boys," Maeve said from behind them, "Are you in or what?"

"Aye, lass we are," Connor answered. He scanned the girl over.

"Are ye ready ta go now?" Murphy asked. Maeve just nodded. Murphy tossed some cash at Doc and walked toward the door with her. Connor followed silently behind them.

Maeve stopped and turned toward Connor, "Wait."

"If ye changed ya mind it's ok, lass," Connor said to her.

"It's not that," she responded, "I want to try something first." Before waiting for a response she pushed Connor against the wall and pressed her lips against his. He tangled his fingers into her hair and pulled her flush against him. He smiled against her lips when he felt her hand dip into the front of his pants.

"Ya want dat lass?" Connor asked.

"It'll do," Maeve replied as she released him. "We need to stop at the store for supplies and then we can go to my room."

"All right, lass," Connor adjusted himself and followed the girl down the block. He looked at Murphy and they exchanged a knowing glance. The boys followed Maeve into the convenience store. She looked back at them and smiled. She purchased a box of condoms and they walked out the door. They continued in silence into her hotel room. She toed off her shoes and threw her coat over the back of the chair.

"Murphy," she said, "Do you think you could help me with my zipper?" She motioned the back of her dress.

"Aye," Murphy tugged at the zipper and then pressed his lips to the side of her neck. Maeve reached out and pulled Connor by the hand towards her. She laced her fingers through his hair and pulled his face to hers.

Murphy's hands shoved the dress down to the floor and then cupped her hips as he ground against her firm backside. She moaned feeling his erection pressed against her. Murphy's fingers dipped inside the front of her panties and parted her moistening folds. He found her clit and rubbed it slowly. She moaned deep against Connors lips.

Connor cupped her ample breast as he sucked on her lip. She pulled at his shirt and he released her to raise it over his head. Maeve undid his belt and yanked at the buttons of his jeans. She moaned again as Murphy slid a finger inside her.

Murphy smiled to himself as he pulled his hand out of her panties. He pulled his own shirt off and gave a look to his brother. Connor smiled back. Murphy walked backwards to the bed and lay down as Connor guided Maeve and positioned her over.

"Oh god," she cried out as Murphy slid the lace of her panties aside and found her clit with his tongue. She shoved Connor's pants to the floor then grasped him firmly in her hand.

"Ah lass do ya want dat?" Connor asked as Maeve ran her tongue around his tip. She moaned again taking him in her mouth. Murphy increased the pressure on her clit as she guided Connor deeper in her mouth. Connor laced his fingers through her hair as he thrust slightly.

Murphy continued licking and sucking her clit as slid his finger inside her. She moaned deep around Connor as her thighs started to shake. She increased the movement of her hands and mouth on him.

Murphy slowed his movements as she shook lapping up all her juices. He then slid from underneath her and lifted her hips up. He slid a condom down his erection the slowly pushed inside her.

"Harder!" Maeve yelled and slid her mouth back down Connor. Murphy complied and thrust hard. He dug his fingers into her hips and slammed into her again.

This time she swallowed the tip of Connor and he cried out at the tightness of her throat around him. She moaned around him as he released deep in her throat. She savored the taste of him in her mouth as she milked him dry. Murphy cried out from behind her as he thrust a final time.

Murphy and Connor collapsed beside her on the bed and closed their eyes. They were all spent. Enjoyably spent. Maeve smiled listening to the boys softly snore beside her. She softly kissed their heads and she stood and dressed.

….

The morning came and the boys rose in the abandoned hotel room. Maeve was no where to be found. The boys looked about the room and found the note she left on the dresser.

_ I enjoyed you very much. Please don't try to find me._

_ -M_


End file.
